


Morning Light

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bunny for her birthday.  She asked for fluff with our boys.  So I wrote this. :D  Happy birthday, hon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

As the morning sun snuck from behind the thick curtains of the bedroom and managed to creep across the faces of the two men sleeping there, a small pop signaled the appearance of a tray filled with breakfast for the two men—including a steaming pot of coffee. The sound and scent woke the darker of the two figures, and he stirred, stretching a bit; the sliver of sunlight waking him more. The feeling of the man in his arms made him smile, and he leaned forward to nuzzle at the nape of his neck.

The children were with someone else this morning, and they were entirely alone for the whole day. He intended to make every second of their day count. “Theeee-oooh,” he whispered softly as he nuzzled him, smirking as he felt his husband stir and press back against him. “Mmm…what? Blaise?”

Blaise smiled softly at the sleepy-slurred words. “Wakey, wakey, my love.”

“Too early,” Theo mumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

“There’s coffee.”

That seemed to wake Theo. He pulled down the covers, his eyes opened, and his body more alert at the word. “Coffee?”

“Mmm hmm. And breakfast in bed. I told the house-elf to send up breakfast around nine. I figured that would be long enough. We don’t want to sleep away our whole day alone, do we?”

Theo turned in his arms, a smirk spreading across his face. “So long as we don’t have to move _too_ far from the bed…”

“Not unless you wanted to take a long soak after I take advantage of you, love,” Blaise answered, smirking equally wide.

“Oh? Are you going to?” Theo licked his lips, obviously eager at the thought.

“Oh, yes. As many times as I can manage. I have to take advantage of the fact that our daughter can’t come interrupt us…”

Theo pressed against him, his eyes sparkling. “One would think you were jealous of her, love.”

“Not jealous. Just stingy with my time with you, my husband.” Before Theo could respond, he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Theo sighed, and kissed back, his arms curling around Blaise. “Mmm…”

After a moment, Blaise pulled back. “So…breakfast, then shower?”

“No. I think…sex, then breakfast, then sex in the shower,” Theo said with a grin.

Blaise laughed, then kissed him again before pulling back. “As you wish, my love,” he whispered, then proceeded to follow that plan to the letter—with a few of his own ideas thrown in for good measure.

Theo had absolutely no complaints.  



End file.
